


Caught in a Loop (Common Law ver.)

by SuperNatuGirL



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Angel Powers, Demon, Fallen Angel, M/M, Well not sort of, angel - Freeform, but not really, falling, it's a forbidden love, semi porn, sort of forbidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNatuGirL/pseuds/SuperNatuGirL
Summary: The task given to Wes was easier to be said than done, or at least for years it seemed so.He was tasked to convince a certain angel to fall. An angel by the name of Travis.(Travis has fallen. He is falling deep and deeper down below and Wes could feel himself falling even deeper.)((And somehow, Wes is actually scared))





	Caught in a Loop (Common Law ver.)

It used to be a game of waiting. Waiting and waiting and  _waiting_  for an angel to fall down to earth. It used to be that simple.

 

It takes time,  _a hell lot of time_  to convince Travis to fall from heaven.

 

But when it happens? It happens really  _fast_.

 

To convince Travis to fall is a long journey, would almost impossible if it wasn't done by Wes.  _Yes_. Wes, a demon, was given one seemingly  _simple_  task by the 'high' demons below. The task to get close to a particular angel, be-friend him or something, and slowly convince him to fall.

 

Walking down that road, Wes knew it was a suicidal mission. No matter how it'll turn out, it'll still end badly and Wes knows this since the very first time he saw just how  _pure_  that angel is. He'd either get killed  _before_ he accomplished his mission, or  _after_  that.

 

(But he didn't care. Or at least he knew he didn't.)

 

Wes wasn't even sure what was he waiting for. Was it for getting killed? Was it for the time when Travis would fall?

 

What he is sure about, is that he was only and  _innocently_  waiting for Travis to just come down from heaven, just like he always does for about years now. But then instead of coming down, Travis  _fell_  and —

 

The next thing Wes knows? He was transported to some kind of room, thrown across it and pinned against the wall by an angel — no. A fallen angel.

 

And he thought that,  _yes. This is finally it. I knew it._

 

Wes wasn't expecting a fallen angel claiming his mouth in a kiss, hands ripping his clothes to pieces and exploring every inch of his human body like there's no tomorrow.

 

[Did he thought too low of himself that he was expecting to be killed?

 

Maybe. Maybe because he was so low in the first place and what he did was even lower]

 

Hell was expecting Travis to fall, but he falls even deeper than anyone would've thought.

 

And really, between the very,  _very_  heated kiss, he should've feel honored that an angel, once so pure like Travis, would throw everything out of the window and fell because of someone like Wes. The lowest of the low.

 

He should've been happy.  _Joyed_  by this. Because he has won, hell has won this time and he should've been celebrating this.

 

_(Except that he doesn't.)_

 

The kiss was rough. It was rougher than rough and there was teeth clinking and blood involved. There was nothing romantic about it. In fact, it was lust lust and  _lust_. As he's still pinned on the wall, the way a very hot tongue like the heat of a thousand suns is now down his cold, cold throat and —

 

Everything felt so  _right_  yet  _so wrong_  at the same time. The fact that he is feeling something other than utter joy right now —

 

Wes doesn't feel happy about any of this and the realization of it scares the living hell out of him.

 

(Travis has fallen. He is falling deep and deeper down below and Wes could feel himself falling even deeper.)

 

Every single touch this angel — fallen now, is doing to his body feels clearly like power. Yeah. Maybe, seeing that absolutely nothing about this whole thing feels soft and smooth and — Wes is hurting. He is hurting real bad. His whole demonic form is hurting from Travis' still devine powers.

 

But on top of all this things happening to him right now, there is one thing that he should be worrying about more than others. One.

 

The fact that the pain he is currently experiencing is not actually because a celestial presence is  _killing_  him, but the fact that it's doing the exact _opposite_.

 

By Travis' grace, angel or not, Wes' demonic being is slowly getting purified. It hurts just because he is losing parts of him that makes him a demon. He is slowly losing the taint in his being.

 

(Wes' presence is tainting Travis', and the same thing is happening to him because of the fallen's presence)

 

Wes' fear is growing by the second. He wants to flee — leaving Travis alone and off to a place where he couldn't be found and hopefully, do something to restore the taint of his being. He wants to.  _He has to._

 

But then, a great part of him, getting purified or not, still want this.

 

He doesn't want the lust. But he wants something that could probably come out of this whole fucked up mess.

 

(for the first time in hundreds of years of his existence, Wes could feel love.

 

 

_And he wants it so bad_ )

 

Tainting and purifying — it's like getting caught in a loop with no chance of getting out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys. This is my first ever attempt to post a Common Law fanfiction, just as a tribute to one of my main OTPs ever. I feel bad by only enjoying fanfics here, but made no attempt whatsoever to contribute at least a story here.
> 
> This story already has its' other version(s) which are all done by me as well, only in different fandoms. But, reading this again, I kind of think the characters fit both Travis and Wes (in my opinion) as well. So why not just make them into it. Change the main character. I might or might not be participating in this fandom again, but no one knows. I'm kind of busy with a local ship that needs my contributions.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for people who (might) spend time reading this <3


End file.
